October
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "Go with me..." He said, his tone asking her for once to let go of being the sensible, grown up she was always expected to be.


Just felt the need to write some fluff.

Enjoy- please review

Disclaimer: I own zilch

**October **

Smoke swirled around her like clouds as Sara slid onto the bonnet of his car straightening out her dress not wanting to wrinkle the satin leaning against the windshield studying the stars that studded the sky above her, tracing the outline of clouds with her fingers. The faint sound of music and chatter escaped into the parking lot as he swung open the door making his way towards her wondering what she was trying to escape, what she was running from this time.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Greg voiced a question as his eyes remained on her; the way that silk surrounded her, her hair in intricate curls and knots. He moved into the space beside her, watching the same scene unfolding before them.

"It's just another night..." Sara muttered handed him the cigarette, watching him as he took a steady drag.

"It's just another night..." He repeated blowing up against the sky throwing the cigarette butt aside. A shiver crossed her breeze as passed over their bodies, her fingers tangled with his. The smell of his cologne intoxicating her as settled once again.

"Let's make it different kind of night" Greg reached inside his suit jacket bringing a hip flask into the air handing it to her with a sly smile. The taste of whiskey was like home on her tongue as she handed it back to him.

"Do you ever wonder when things will just start working?" Her eyes were stinging with tears as her gaze burned towards the skies for answers. He studied her, his heart in his throat knowing that he wanted things to work; he wanted to give her the things she was looking for.

"All the time" He whispered holding on to her hand tighter than before.

Sara turned to face him, studying his brown eyes as they gleamed in the pale light, the honesty in his gaze warming her heart. Her fingers traced the side of his face, resting on his jaw as she closed the space between them brushing her lips slowly against his. He kissed her slowly the taste of whiskey and cigarettes lingering between them as bodies mirrored each others. They slowly pulled away short breaths passing between them as they puzzled what their actions had meant.

"This reminds me so much of homecoming..." He laughed slightly realising that he needed to break the awkward atmosphere they had consumed them.

"I didn't go to homecoming" Sara stated with a small sad smile. He brushed her hair away from her cheek.

"Will you go to homecoming with me?" Greg asked with a shy smile.

"Greg..." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Go with me..." He said, his tone asking her for once to let go of being the sensible, grown up she was always expected to be.

"Okay..." She shrugged waiting for his next move. Without a word Greg climbed off the car, opening the driver's side door, she could hear him shuffling things around, turning on the head lights illuminating the gravel in a flood.

The sound of 'Time of my life' chimed through the radio filling the still air as he made his fiddled with the sound buttons.

Greg stood by the foot of the car as Sara rested her elbows questioning him with a quirk of her eyebrows. He just smiled at her. It was a smile that stopped her heart in her chest.

"Can I have this dance?" He offered her his hand.

"Fine" Sara pursed her lips letting him pull her off the bonnet onto her feet, glancing around to make sure there was no one around to see them.

Greg's hand rested on her waist, the other tangled with hers as he brought her body against his as they moved slowly in the blinding headlights. He kissed her softly his heart pounding in his chest as he felt in her shiver in his arms. Sara pressed her forehead against his closing her eyes trusting him to lead her as the music played out around them.

The smoky heavy of night air surrounded them, the sky stretching out above them towards the horizons as they lost themselves in each other's arms.

**The End **


End file.
